


Autumn Bliss

by MacaronParisPretty



Series: When Summer Becomes Winter [2]
Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon, Rune Factory 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacaronParisPretty/pseuds/MacaronParisPretty
Summary: Barrett is waiting for the birth of his second child while remembering the good times with his first [takes place after When Summer Becomes Winter]. [One shot]





	Autumn Bliss

Fall 16

I sat outside a room in the clinic, waiting, heart pounding, and tears pouring. My wife, Dorothy, was in labor with our second and only child.

Only child…I began to tear thinking of how our new child will never meet his or her older brother who died a year ago…the day of his child's birth of winter tenth. That day was a sad but happy memory for us. Sad because of the loss of our son, happy because of the birth of our granddaughter.

My son's cause of death haunts me to this very day, I can still see the necro, him soiled in his own blood. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to prevent tears from coming, it didn't help. I…missed him so much. I…was worried now, what if something happens to Dorothy? To the new baby?

"Barrett?" I looked up to the face of Clara, the mother of my grandchild. She gasped when she saw I had been crying.

"Di-did something happen?" she asked as I wiped a tear.

"I…just miss him, that's all." Her lower lip began quaking as her whole body began to shake a little.

"Grandpa?" I looked down at my granddaughter toddling towards me.

"Tell me story please." she said while rubbing her eye, I gave a smile, hoisting her up onto my lap.

"Let's see." I began, "What story should I tell? Oh! I know!"

"Your dad was a little boy, about two years old, well he went missing."

"Did he get stolen?"

"Not quite. We had the whole town searched and the dungeons as well. No one could find him anywhere and it was late. Your grandmother and I were worried, and without thinking your grandma looked under the bed and there he was. Sleeping. I remember her taking him from under the bed and him saying, 'It took you forever to find me, you are bad at playing hide and seek.'" I began to chuckle.

"He was a great little boy, I miss him so much."

"Mommy do too. She tell me story of when she was little with daddy." I just gave a smile, chuckling a little. That's when a loud wail was heard. My heart stopped as Natalie came out, with a smile on her face.

"It's a healthy girl!" she exclaimed.

A girl…I couldn't believe it, I bet she looked just like her mother. With a girl that meant, beating on every boy who broke her little heart, scratch that, beating on every boy who even gazed at her direction! They would be sorry.

It meant playing and discipline all over again, just like her older brother when he was little. I couldn't wait any longer, I placed my granddaughter on the floor before walking into Dorothy's room. Julia and Rosalind both there as they cooed at the baby.

"She's beautiful, Dorothy!" Rosalind exclaimed.

"Yeah, now Clara and Leann will have a competition." Julia joked as they both looked up at me. My eyes widened at the tiny little girl. She was absolutely beautiful! Brown hair covered the top of her head, as her pink eyes squinted in the bright room.

"Oh! Dorothy! Barrett! She's so cute!" I heard Clara gasp in awe as Cadence toddled over.

"Baby?" she asked, as I looked down at her.

"Yeah. Would you like to meet your aunt?" she stretched her little arms as I hoisted her up to let her see the baby.

"Hi Yuri!" She cooed, as my eyes widened. Yuri. It was a wonderful name, fit for a beautiful little girl.

"That's a pretty name, Cadence. Don't you think so, Barrett?" Dorothy asked as I gave a smile.

"I think it fits her like a glove." I gave my granddaughter a hug, nuzzling her cheek before setting her down to play.

I took my daughter from my wife's arms as joy over swept me, the same kind of joy as when her older brother was born.

"I love you, Yuri." I whispered as I looked up, memories of her older brother's smile pictured my thoughts.


End file.
